


The Karen Condition

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Karen Mentions [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “Stay away from Karen,” Frank talked over his friend as he continued to address Dinah. “Don’t use her as a way to get to me,” He looked away briefly, blinking a few times before quietly adding. “Please.”“I wouldn’t have known about the two of you if not for what happened with Lewis Wilson.” Dinah said after a moment.Possible missing scene drabble - Frank has a condition before leaving the Madani household.





	The Karen Condition

“I have a condition.” Frank said as he stood up after fastening his boots, his comment aimed at Madani, leaning against the dresser in her room. The agent‘s eyes widened.

“You think you’re in a position that allows you to demand a condition from me?” Dinah questioned with some incredulity.

“Yeah, I get that,” Frank replied with a nod. “But it’s non-negotiable.”

“Uh, Frank, maybe –“ Micro attempted to mediate as he looked back and forth between the other two in the room.

“Stay away from Karen,” Frank talked over his friend as he continued to address Dinah. “Don’t use her as a way to get to me,” He looked away briefly, blinking a few times before quietly adding. “Please.”

“I wouldn’t have known about the two of you if not for what happened with Lewis Wilson.” Dinah said after a moment.

“You brought her to Homeland Security to interview her. About me.” Frank rebuked.

“I did, informally. It’s standard to look at the lawyers. Except she's not an attorney, so I thought she might be the weak link, the one to talk,” Dinah crossed her arms as she watched Frank's reaction; the man tensing his jaw. “That, and she’s the only one of your legal team who defended your personal character. And continued to do so after your trial, after your 'death', and even after you, by your file, apparently kidnapped her and tried to kill her.”

“Madani –“ Frank started as he took a breath.

“But she made out she didn’t know you were alive. And I believed her,” she said with a shrug. “Don’t worry, I have no reason to bother her.” She reassured.

“Thank you.” Frank exhaled, bowing his head.

“You have quite a defender in her, you know. Every time I’ve talked to her she’s made a point of telling me you’re a good man; that you’re not who everyone thinks you are. I didn’t believe her at first.” Dinah dropped her hands and leaned them against the dresser behind her.

“Yeah, she has a habit of thinking I’m better than I am,” Frank said as he turned his head towards the window, facing away and physically disconnecting. “And she isn’t really one to change her opinion once she's made up her mind.”

“It seems she thinks it for a reason. I would ask if her investment in your…relationship is one-sided but by your ‘condition’, I guess not.” she continued to watch for his reaction, tilting her head.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Micro said with a scoff. “You should have seen him when… when nothing. I didn’t say anything.” He corrected himself as Frank fully turned around to look at him. “Though come on, man, she got to meet her! Would be nice to be introduced is all I’m saying.” He added with some huffiness. Dinah looked on with hidden laughter. Frank shook his head at Micro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody reading this. I really appreciate the kudos and comments especially.
> 
>    
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
